Apple White's Prince
by RodeoGirl231
Summary: Apple White is new in Ever After High and she meets the prince of her dreams Apple White falls in love with the prince and wants them to have happily ever after with each other will Apple White and the prince be happily ever after together or will Apple White ever find her Prince to have her happily ever after with .
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Apple White is new in Ever After High Apple was trying to fit into her new school and have the perfect school year and to find and make more friends but Apple has one friend that goes to Ever After High and it is her best friend AshlynnElla.

But when Apple bumped into someone she met for her first time Apple has already decided and wanted him to be her one and only Prince that Apple wants to spend her happily ever after with In this story it's going to be a little different with Ashlynn Ella I know her true love on the show is Hunter but in this story it is some one else.

**APPLE WHITE POV**

HI I'm Apple White I'm a princess and the daughter of Snow White my mom and I moved to here from a far away place which I can't remember the name of its a long story some I'm going to make the long story short my mom and I decided to come here and make a fresh new start I have one friend that goes to this high school that I will be starting and going to my best friend is AshlynnElla the daughter of Cinderella my mom and I have the same history for our best friends my mom's first best friends is Cinderella which is the mother of AshlynnElla my mom and went going to come but Cinderella and AshlynnElla suggested my mom and I should moved and come here to wear they live at and start over fresh so my mom and I decided to take there offer we packed up and moved took everything with us and left our old place and we ended up here where AshlynnElla and Cinderella lives Cinderella and AshlynnElla offered us to stay with them until we can get back on our feet and then we find our own place to stay well that's everything not everything I only live with my mom my dad I don't know who he is or where he is my mom told me my dad packed everything up that was his and walked out and left us and he never returned but my mom told me my dad was the most handsome Prince she had ever met and they got married he became king my mom became queen and they had me but now I'm hoping while I'm here I would find the perfect handsome Prince to have my happily ever after with all the Prince's back at my old kingdom were all jerks or players that played with all the Princesses hearts to make us think we all had a chance at true love happily ever after with them then they play us for another princess that is way more better then one if us back at my old kingdom I was one of the Princesses that got played he broke my heart.  
**ASHLYNNN ELLA POV**

HI I'm Ashlynn Ella I'm a princess and the daughter of Cinderella my mom and I lives here in Ever After my dad we don't talk much about my dad walked out on my mom and I and never returned to us My mom always said he was such a handsome Prince she had ever met then they got married my dad became king my mom became queen and then they had me I go to Ever After High and my best friend Apple White and her mom are going to be living here in Ever After with us I'm literally so excited my mom told me her and snow white are like me and Apple White best friends my mom told me that Snow White and Apple White are in the same way as my mom and I my mom and snow white's husbands and Apple White's and i dad walked out and left us lets get out of that stuff now I so can't wait until Apple White and I go to school tomorrow I know Apple White you will love it here and the school too.

**NO POV **

It's day to go to school Apple white was getting herself ready for her first day at her new school Apple wanted to make her best impression to everyone at this school Apple was getting into her favorite dress and curled her long blonde hair Ashlynn Ella walks in smiles and says Hey best friend are you ready to leave to go to school now ?

Apple smiles back and says yes I'm already to go now Ashlynn Ella says lets go lets go Ashlynn Ella drags Apple White out of the castle/palace Apple says Ashlynn Ella stop dragging me your ruining my heels dress and hair Ashlynn Ella says oops sorry Apple. Apple says it's ok Ashlynn Ella.

Ashlynn Ella says I got carried away with getting to school that I didn't notice I was dragging you along Apple White says it's alright Ashlynn Ella says oh look Apple we are at the school now

Apple White found the girls bathroom went in fixed and touched herself up Apple White walked out and was looking for Ashlynn Ella Apple White didn't see Ashlynn Ella anywhere Apple White says oh no I lost Ashlynn Ella now how am I supposed to find my last class in this school

Apple white is walking slow in the hallway trying to find her last class when Ashlynn Ella remembers she forgot about Apple White Ashlynn Ella walked out of class and sees Apple White lost and confused looking for the classroom

Ashlynn Ella says Apple White I'm so sorry I got caught up in getting to class that i forgot about helping you get to class i guess I'm not used to this yet but i will

Apple White's says it's fine I'm not mad

Apple White says AshlynnElla if you don't want to help me and show me around any more I can understand

Ashlynn Ella says Apple White I do want to help and show you around I can even introduce you to the Prince's here

Apple White smiles and says ok .

**PRINCE DARING CHARMING POV**

Prince Daring Charming was getting out of last the class of the day before school gets let out early for foot ball practice

Prince Daring Charming was walking and he sees Ashlynn Ella is talking but why was she talking to herself

Prince Daring Charming he was going to be walking past her to get to the boys locker room

Prince Daring Charming sees Ashlynn Ella and says Hey Ashlynn Ella

Prince Daring Charming says AshlynnElla who are you talking to ?

**NO POV**

Apple White turned around and her curled long blonde hair swung while she turned around

Prince Daring Charming says speechless and all he could get out was woah!

Apple White turned around and she seen Prince Daring Charming Apple White was in love

Apple White smiles and says hi I'm Apple White

Ashlynn Ella says oh no!

Apple White says what is wrong Ashlynn Ella?

Before Ashlynn Ella could warn her about Prince Daring Charming and his bright smile it was too late

Prince Daring Charming smiled his bright smile

Apple White looks and she falls in love with him even more then she was

Prince Daring Charming says bye Ashlynn Ella Daring Charming says to Apple White bye gorgeous nice meeting you hope we can see each other again and hang out sometime

Prince Daring Charming walks into the boys locker room

Apple White was in her own little dream world

Apple White says who was that

Ashlynn Ella says Apple White that was Prince Daring Charming he is the handsome Prince out of all the Prince's here in the school and he's the captain of the foot ball team

Apple White says oh!

Apple White says dreamily Prince Daring Charming

Apple White says Ashlynn Ella I'm in love

Ashlynn Ella says oh no! She's in love

Apple White says what wrong Ashlynn Ella

Ashlynn Ella says you can't be in love with him

Apple White says why ?

Ashlynn Ella says uhh! Because he is dating a princess already

Apple White says AshlynnElla who ?

Ashlynn Ella looks nervous to tell Apple White

Apple White says AshlynnElla

Ashlynn Ella says Apple White I need to tell you this

Apple White says AshlynnElla what do you need to tell me

Ashlynn Ella says Apple White the princess that is dating Prince Daring Charming is

Apple White says is who Ashlynn Ella ?

Ashlynn Ella looks upset now

Ashlynn Ella says it's me

Ashlynn Ella says I'm the princess that's dating prince Daring Charming

Apple White says ohh!

Apple White was about to tear up and cry

Apple White was walking away from Ashlynn Ella backwards

Apple White shakes her head no no

Apple White say got to go

Apple White ran away from Ashlynn Ella

Apple White ran out of the school back home and up to her room crying

Apple White says this can't be true it can't be

There was a knock on Apple White's door

Apple White screams and says go away !

Ashlynn Ella opens the door up anyways

Ashlynn Ella says Apple White listen

Ashlynn Ella says Apple White I'm sorry that you are upset but we dated before you came here and to this school

Apple white says I know Ashlynn Ella but you could of told me that the first time when you told me about him

Ashlynn Ella says I know I was going to but then the warning g for everyone to get to class and I couldn't tell you Apple White

Ashlynn Ella says Apple White I'm sorry I can break up with him for you

Apple White says AshlynnElla you don't have to

Ashlynn Ella says it's ok Apple White I want to I was wanting to break up with him anyways

Apple White says you would do that for me Ashlynn Ella

Ashlynn Ella says yes I know you really like him alot and I don't want to make you upset like this again

Ashlynn Ella says I'm in love with someone else anyways

Apple White says who ? Ashlynn Ella

Ashlynn Ella says Alistair Wonderland

Ashlynn Ella says Apple white I could even help you get to be with Prince Daring Charming

Apple White says you will help me

Ashlynn Ella says yes I will

Apple White says thank you Ashlynn Ella

Apple White started smiling

Apple White says oh thank you thank you

Apple White says AshlynnElla I'm sorry for running off from you today after school

Ashlynn Ella says your welcome and it's alright Apple White I would of done the same thing if it was me

Ashlynn Ella says I'm going to go now

Apple White says ok bye thank you for coming and apologizing to me and I forgive you Ashlynn Ella

Ashlynn Ella smiles says bye Apple White

Ashlynn Ella walks out of Apple White's room


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**NO POV**

Prince Daring Charming was thinking in his head at football

practice Prince Daring Charming says Apple White so is so beautiful and hot

Prince Daring Charming says I would like to have my happily ever after with her but I'm with her best friend Ashlynn Ella though

Prince Daring Charming says I know I will break up with Ashlynn Ella so I can be with Apple White but I don't want to hurt Ashlynn Ella

The coach seen Prince Daring Charming not himself

The coach yells at Prince Daring Charming says Daring stop day dreaming and get on with practice

Prince Daring Charming shock his head and says sorry coach

The coach says don't let it happen again

Prince Daring Charming says I won't coach

Prince Daring Charming gets back to practice

**Ashlynn Ella/Apple White POV**

Apple White says you know since you will be helping me with Prince Daring Charming and I can help you with Alistair Wonderland

Ashlynn Ella says yes that idea is perfect Apple White

Apple White says thank you Ashlynn Ella

Ashlynn Ella says welcome Apple White

Ashlynn Ella says Prince Daring Charming is at football practice right now but we can go and wait for him to get done

Apple White says lets go do it

Ashlynn Ella and Apple White went to the field

Prince Daring Charming was just getting out of practice

Ashlynn Ella sees Prince Daring Charming

Prince Daring Charming see Ashlynn Ella

Ashlynn Ella and Prince Daring Charming says we need to talk

Ashlynn Ella and Prince Daring Charming walks awayt to talk alone

Apple White was standing there waiting for them to get done

Ashlynn Ella and Prince Daring Charming says I would like to break up

Ashlynn Ella says wait you were going to break up ?

Prince Daring Charming says yes

Ashlynn Ella says that's cool because I was going to break up too

Prince Daring Charming says you were going to break up?

Ashlynn Ella says yes

Prince Daring Charming says are we both cool now

Ashlynn Ella says yeah

Ashlynn Ella and Prince Daring Charming walks back to Apple White

Prince Daring Charming smiles and says bye Apple White

Prince Daring Charming says bye Ashlynn Ella

Prince Daring Charming left

Apple White says so... what happen ?

Ashlynn Ella smiles and says it went well were not together anymore

Apple White says what's next

Ashlynn Ella says now all we have to do is get Prince Daring Charming to ask you out

**Next day at school **

Ashlynn Ella says Apple White this is what we are going to do I'm going to call Daring over and I'll leave you two alone to talk to him

Apple White smiles and says sounds good with me

Ashlynn Ella sees Prince Daring Charming

Ashlynn Ella says Daring over here

Prince Daring Charming jogs over to AshlynnElla and Apple White

Prince Daring Charming says AshlynnElla what's up ?

AshlynnElla says I'll leave you two alone

Ashlynn Ella walks away

Prince Daring Charming says Apple White what's up?

Apple White says uh uh

Apple White was blushing

Apple White says I I really like you and I would like to know if we could go out

Apple White blushes again

Prince Daring Charming says sure we can go out

Prince Daring Charming says I was going to come over to you and ask you out anyways

Apple White says you were ?

Prince Daring Charming says yeah

Apple White smiles at Daring

Prince Daring Charming smiles back at Apple White

Ashlynn Ella walks back to Apple White and Prince Daring Charming

Ashlynn Ella says hey you two

Apple White says your back Ashlynn Ella

Prince Daring Charming says I got to head to class now

Prince Daring Charming left for class

Ashlynn Ella says Apple White how did it go ?

Apple White smiles and says it went great

Ashlynn Ella says awesome

Apple White says I have my Prince i get to have my happily ever after now

Apple White says lets get to class before we get in trouble

Ashlynn Ella says true lets go

**After School **

Apple white says school is out lets go home

Ashlynn Ella seen the new boy Alistair Wonderland in school at his locker

Ashlynn Ella was in love she was in her day dream

Apple White says AshlynnElla

Apple White waves her hand in front of AshlynnElla ' s face

Ashlynn Ella snaps out of her day dream

Ashlynn Ella says huh what happen ?

Apple White says you were daydreaming

Ashlynn Ella giggles and says oh

Apple White says you were daydreaming about Alistair again

Ashlynn Ella says yes I was

Ashlynn Ella says oh Apple White you got to help me

Ashlynn Ella says I want to go out with him but I'm to nervous to go up and ask him out

Ashlynn Ella says pleas help me Apple White please I helped you get Daring remember

Apple White says yes I remember Ashlynn Ella and yes I will help you

Ashlynn Ella says oh thank you Apple White thank you

Apple White says would you like me to call him over ?

Ashlynn Ella says yes you can

Apple White says Alistair come over here

Alistair walks over to Apple White and AshlynnElla

Alistair says hey Ashlynn Ella

Apple White says Good luck Ashlynn Ella

Apple White says hey Daring

Apple White walks over to hang out with her prince until Ashlynn Ella is done

Ashlynn Ella says Alistair I was wondering if you are with anyone

Alistair says no I'm not with anyone

Ashlynn Ella says oh ok because I wanted to know if you would like to go out

Alistair says sure we can go out

Alistair days I was wanting to ask you out anyways

Alistair says I wanted to ask you out ever since I first seen you today I fell in live with you

Ashlynn Ella says Alistair ever since you were introduced in class today I fell in love with you too

Alistair says we ate together now

Ashlynn Ella says yes we are

Alistair says sweet

Alistair says AshlynnElla I got to head to class

Alistair heads to his next class

Ashlynn Ella smiles and says yes!

Apple White and Prince Daring Charming heard Ashlynn Ella

Apple White smiles at Ashlynn Ella

Apple White says Daring I'm going back to Ashlynn Ella

Prince Daring Charming says ok

Apple White and Prince Daring Charming gives each other a kiss

Prince Daring Charming went to class

Apple White went back over to AshlynnElla

Apple White says I take it it went well

Ashlynn Ella says yes it went well Apple White

Apple White says oh good

Ashlynn Ella says Apple White I'm so happy now

Apple White says I can see that

Ashlynn Ella says Apple White I get to have my happily ever after now

Ashlynn Ella says Apple White lets head to class now

Apple White and AshlynnElla both happy and heads to class

The End


End file.
